


Dangerous Liaisons

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: You discover Loki has feelings for you. Do you feel the same?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dangerous Liaisons

It was getting worse, this.. thing Loki had for you. At first it was just a small crush, something that could easily be squashed. Yet his fascination with you began to grow with every small movement, like the parting of your lips or the way you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. It wasn't long before he was completely captivated by you, his desire for you consuming practically every waking thought. This wasn't something that Loki told anyone, yet everyone in Stark Tower but you seemed to know- until this morning. Loki was the last one to enter the kitchen for breakfast, and you were laughing at something Tony had said when Loki walked in. You smiled sweetly at him and told him good morning before turning to fetch the cereal from the cabinet. The rest of the gang took notice of his reaction. Loki's fists clenched and a few emotions graced his face before his expression became unreadable; First was surprise, then longing, and the last was a look of pure sadness. He was gone when you turned back around.  
"Is everything alright with Loki?" You asked, your voice laced with worry as your smile fell. You had always had a soft spot for Loki, especially after the two of you bonded over your past dysfunctional home lives.  
You were always his fiercest protector if anyone took a shot at him, and looking back, that might have been one of the reasons why he took such an interest in you. He never had someone (besides Thor) that cared enough about him to listen to what he had to say or defend him like you do, and he returned the favor by bringing you soup and reading you your favorite book when you were too sick to do anything else. Thor had decided it was about time you knew, so he took one for the team and broke the news. "My brother.. he has come to feel the same way about you as I do Jane. He holds great affection for you, Y/N."  
Your lips parted in shock, and after finally registering what Thor just said, you put the cereal back in the cabinet and headed in the direction Loki went.   
Bruce asked concernedly, "What are you going to do?"  
You answered just before you left the room, "I have no idea." And you really didn't. The only thing you were certain of at that very moment was that you loved the raven-haired trickster more than you probably should.   
You were beyond nervous when you knocked on Loki's door. What if Thor was wrong and Loki thought of you as nothing more than a friend?  
A smile slid onto your face the moment the man you loved answered the door. Your nerves seemed to melt away at the sight of him, and you asked with a newfound courage, "Can we talk?"  
He opened the door wider to let you through and closed the door once you were inside. He smiled softly, his heart beating a little faster in his chest just being alone with you. "What is it?" Loki asked hesitantly, watching you run your fingers along the cover of Atonement by Ian McEwan that was perched on his nightstand. "'I've never had a moment's doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely.'" You whispered to yourself, confessing your love even if he couldn't hear you do it. You heard Loki take a sharp breath in, and you turned to see a pained look on his face. You stepped towards him, needing to know if he felt the same way you do. "Loki.. do you- do you have feelings for me?" His eyes widened, and then it dawned on him that the gang must have finally told you. His expression sort of resembled that of a child getting caught drawing on the walls. "I guess it's time. Y/N, I have never been the best at expressing my feelings, but.. may I use another's words to do so?"  
You nodded, watching him pull Dangerous Liaisons by Choderlos de Laclos from his shelf. You both sat on his bed and he took a deep breath before turning to a certain page and reading, "'Now, I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realise that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. And it's not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you. Tell me what to do. Show me how to behave. I'll do anything you say.'"  
Your voice was thick with emotion as you said, "Oh, Loki.. you don't have to do anything- I love you for exactly who you are."  
You stood, taking the book from his hands and putting it aside before straddling him. You held his face in your hands and your eyes gazed into his, a shocked Loki finally reacting and wrapping his arms around you. "I know you might not believe it, so I'm going to say it until you do. Loki, I love you." And promptly after you whispered the last word, you kissed his forehead. "I love you." A kiss on the nose. "I love you." This time it was his cheek, and when you pulled back you saw a tear roll down to where your lips had just been. You wiped it away, tenderly whispering, "I love you.. Do you believe me?" He closed his eyes and held you tighter. He couldn't seem to find his voice, so he slowly nodded. He believed you, even though the thought of someone loving all of him had always been seemingly impossible. Everyone in Loki's life chose someone else over him every time, and it will take some time to believe that you are actually choosing him, despite his flaws. But the god of mischief had all of your heart, and you were going to make sure he knew it.


End file.
